Indecision The Beginning
by LillyBarr
Summary: Prequel to my Fanfic Indecision about Adrian Daniels. This is where his story begins. It goes into depth on the first slayer and the powers they hold.
1. 01 Michael 1456 Sighisoara Romania

Michael Kisslinger paced the pews of the large Romanian Monastery Church. His blue eyes became moist with tears as he tried to comprehend what the congregation was asking of him. He felt panic rising in the pit of his stomach as listened to the people of the church argue amongst themselves. The vampires were taking over their small town and it was believed that Michael was the only one who would be able to stop them. He had shown more strength and dedication to the church and to God than anyone else in the town had. If anybody was able to call on the name of the Lord to protect their home, it was Michael.

"Brother Kisslinger," an old man with squinty eyes and thin white hair touched Michael's arm, causing him to jump, "Brother, please, you are the only one. God smiles on the works you have down. He will protect you in your fight. Do not fear death."

"It's not death that I fear, sir. I fear that my faith may not be strong enough. I fear giving into the temptation." Michael's blue eyes gazed up at the gothic ceiling, he whispered apologetically, "Forgive me."

"You're faith is the strongest of us all." The old man squeezed his shoulder kindly. "You will not fail."

"Please understand. This is the job of a priest. Father Leonte should do this. It is his responsibility to the church, not mine."

"The Father was taken by _them_ this morning. Lazar killed him himself." A soft, quiet voice shook from behind the two men. Michael turned around to look in the deep, green eyes of Caterina Tudor, the woman he was suppose to make his wife. He traced her heart-shaped face with the tips of his fingers then pushed a strand of dark brown hair from her forehead. Studying her expression, it pained him to see the worry that had replaced the joy that had once filled her beautiful emerald eyes. "Please, Michael. You really are our only hope."

"I...I...okay." He said defeated.

Michael stepped into the aisle and slowly made his way to the front of the church. He stood in front of the pulpit with his head bowed and his lips moved silently as he prayed for guidance. The congregation stopped fussing over the dreadful situation their town was in and their gaze landed on the man who they believed could save them all. They waited patiently for him to address them. After a few short minutes, he raised his eyes to the eager townsfolk.

Panic took over the moment he saw the hope on all their faces. Michael couldn't bring himself to promise their families' safety when he wasn't sure if he would even survive the battle he would soon encounter. Tiny beads of sweat formed on his forehead under his long, dark curly hair. His heart began to pound loudly beneath his rib cage and his breathing became quick and raspy. Without warning, his feet began to move toward the exit at the back of the sanctuary. He walked quickly with his hands over his ears, trying to block out the words of terror that now filled the church in loud echoes.

"Where is he going?" "He was our only hope!" "Michael, come back!" "Please, don't let them take over!"

Michael burst through the big wooden doors and felt ease sweep over him instantly. Now that he was away from their stares, he was able to think more clearly. He had no intention of backing out on their request. He had already told Caterina that he would do it. He would never purposely let Caterina down; he loved her too much to bare ever seeing disappointment in her eyes. With a deep breath, he looked to the north where a large castle towered over the town high in the hills.

"I guess I've got to pay that cozy little home a visit," Michael laughed nervously and began to move forward again, traveling north down a dirt path.

The dark walls of the castle stood high above Michael. His panic returned as he adjusted the cross that hung around his neck and tightened his grip on the wooden stake in his hand. Somehow, he doubted these two items would protect him from the force that Lazar's coven had built up behind those walls. He feared that no human would ever be of a threat to such powerful beings. Every ounce of his being wanted to run. The only thing that kept his feet moving forward was the echoing prayer that he whispered to the Heavens. Michael did not pray that he would live through the terrors he was about to face. He did not pray that he would be able to kill the entire coven. He only prayed for the safety of Sighisoara. He prayed that his attempt to protect the people would have a strong enough effect on Lazar that he would leave. Michael knew that this meant he would only have to kill the two that Lazar held in highest honor; Dragos, his son and Delilah, his bride.

Pushing with every bit of strength he had, Michael opened the large wooden door of the castle and crept in as quietly as he could; although he had a feeling it wasn't quiet enough. The entrance led to a huge room with a staircase on each side and flaming, wooden torches lining the walls. He felt terrified as he glanced quickly around the room for any signs of movement. It was a known fact that vampires only showed themselves at night. Here it was only a few minutes past midnight and there was no trace of the twelve he knew to live here. It was an eerie feeling being in this large empty room with such dim lighting and no sign of life anywhere.

Michael forced himself to move forward to the stairs of the left side of the room. It was as good of a place to start as any. He wondered what he would do when he actually found one of the vampires. He gulped as he thought of how he was supposed to kill them when it came down to it. Nobody knew these creatures' weaknesses. It was said that you were suppose to drive a stake through their heart to pin them in the coffin where they slept. But for some reason, that seemed too easy to Michael; such powerful beings couldn't possibly be that simple to kill.

Peering around the tall banister at the end of the stairs, Michael heard a voice and footsteps. He felt his body freeze as he realized that he had no plan. He suddenly felt insane for coming without a small army of me of his own. He felt completely defeated before even knowing if a battle would break out or if they'd just kill him before he even had the opportunity to defend himself. Human versus vampire. Michael really didn't have a prayer for survival. He stood frozen at the foot of the stairs, blue eyes 

staring at the top step. His heart was pounding deep in his chest and he could feel his breathing begin to lose control as he contemplated how much death would hurt.


	2. 02 Michael 1456 Sighisoara Romania

Watching the stairs carefully, Michael waited for the vampire who would certainly bring forth his death. It seemed to him that time was moving in slow motion and was refusing to speed up. It felt to Michael as if he was suppose to be analyzing every last second that he had left to live. He wondered if he should be looking for a weapon of some sort because he was sure that the stake in his hand would fail him miserably. But no matter how much he considered an alternative defense, he just couldn't manage to take his eyes away from that top step. It seemed that a magnet was holding him in place despite his longing to move.

A pair black boots appeared at the top of the staircase and Michael's wait was over. He pulled his eyes away from the boots and up to take a look at the face that would probably be the last thing he would ever see. The vampire wore black trousers and a thick chained belt. He wore no shirt over his muscular chest and had shoulder length black hair. Once Michael's eyes focused in on his face, he saw that he had yellow, cat-like eyes and was smiling widely, showing his pointed fangs. He recognized him at once. Not because he had seen him before but from the intense amount of fear that had been described to him that would come when a man stared into the eyes of Lazar's son; Dragos.

"And just when I was about to go out for a snack," Dragos' snake like voice, hissed an echo down the stairs, "the snack comes to me."

"Lea…Leave Sighisoara," Michael whispered, gasping for air to fill his panicked lungs. "Leave and spare the people of this town."

Dragos' smile grew wider. His bright yellow eyes seemed to become even more luminous as he studied Michael's weak human stature. He wore a smug and deadly expression that sent chills straight through Michael. And then he moved. He moved so quickly down the stairs that it was hard to tell if his feet had even touched the ground. He now stood nose to nose with Michael, staring into his eyes with a wicked gleam. His fangs were exposed and a low, continuous hiss was escaping his lips. Dragos released a low growl and his icy breath his Michael's face causing his teeth to chatter from the cool temperature of it.

"Make me," Dragos chuckled loudly. "Make me leave, I dare you!"

Feeling his time grow closer to its end, Michael lunged forward and drove the wooden stake straight through Dragos' heart. He felt the vampire's body grow momentarily limp before he heard the dark laugh begin to echo off the high stoned walls of the castle. Michael released the stake and backed away quickly from the shaking body. He panicked as he realized the weapon had been as useless as he had guessed it would be. He began to run his hands along the wall behind him in a frenzy, looking for anything else that might be of use in this fight. His fingers clung to the silver cross that hung around his neck but his blue eyes were focused on Dragos as the vampire straighten up and cracked his knuckles before ripping the stake out of his body.

"You've been listening to too many scary stories, human," Dragos moved towards Michael, his body healing more with every step he took.

Michael shot a quick look at the neckalace then answered, "I will not rest until I find a way to kill you. I will not rest until your entire coven has been killed."

"You will have no choice," Dragos flew forward, throwing Michael against the wall.


	3. 03 Michael 1456 Sighisoara Romania

The wall rumbled under the unnatural force of the two bodies that collided into it. Michael groaned in pain and terror but Dragos' smile never faltered as he stood there pinning the human to the wall. Michael's breath came in quick, struggled gasps mixing eerily in the air with the vampire's devious laughter. He couldn't see any real escape this time. He'd already tried the stake and it had failed just as he'd expected. No other weapon had been brought and it seemed the walls were free from anything other than the torches that gave off the only light in the large stone room. The only thing Michael had left was the long, silver cross necklace that he held clutched in his hand. Dragos' yellow eyes stared hungrily at him and there he stood defenseless and afraid.

Before Michael had time to think of any other alternative, two things happened at once. Dragos sank his teeth into the base of Michael's neck causing an intense, fiery pain to shoot through his veins. At the same moment, Michael ripped the cross from its chain and plunged the long, sharp end into the vampire's throat. A loud, piercing shriek echoed through the room. Michael stumbled sideways and fell to the ground as he realized he'd been released. It felt as if his body was burning from the inside out but he forced himself to overcome the pain to look in the direction where Dragos stood clawing at the glistening jewelry protruding from under his chin. He noticed that the skin around the cross had turn an ashy gray color and a thick black liquid was pouring from the wound.

Michael stared in shock at the effect the cross as Dragos' stumbled around the landing of the staircase trying to pull the silver from his throat. Michael grimaced as he tried to keep his own pain at bay. He tried hard to ignore the burning that seemed to be spreading beneath his skin. He didn't feel it was safe to let the agony consume him while the vampire still lived. He pulled himself unsteadily to his feet, never taking his eyes off the son of Lazar. Backing into the wall, Michael removed a torch from the wall and pointed it into the direction of the flaying body to get a better look. He wanted to know if the cross was killing the vampire or simply slowing him down.

"You son of a…" A gurgled hiss escaped Dragos lips, "How dare you!"

Michael's blue eyes widened as he saw Dragos finally pull the long silver from his neck. He watched as the black blood trickled down the front of the vampire's pale chest and drip into a puddle on the floor. It seemed Dragos had recovered from the unexpected pain and had regained his composure. His eyes widened more as he saw the movement of two more vampires at the top of the stairs. One had short blonde hair and wore a patch over one of his yellow eyes. He had a muscular build and one side of his mouth was turned upward into a smirk. The other was tall and bald. He was thin and pale with almost skeletal like features. He wore a serious expression as he watched Dragos recover and move closer to his prey. Michael knew that the second of the two was Lazar and that his chances of survival had just been eliminated even if he managed to kill Dragos.

Michael held the torch in front of him in defense as Dragos moved forward again. He whimpered as he tried to keep his mind off the pain inside of him and focus solely on the vampire that was closing in on him slowly. Then a new pain hit him. He crumpled to the ground as a loud snap echoed through the room. He felt his ribs crack then screamed out in agony. He lifted his eyes upwards to Dragos and was shocked to see that he had turned towards the stairs; glaring in the direction of the vampire with the patched eye.

"Lucian," Dragos growled, lowering himself into a slight crouch, "he's mine! Do not interfere again!"

"You seemed to be having trouble finishing him off yourself," Lazar spoke in a low, raspy voice while Lucian grinned deviously at his side. "But if you feel that you can handle him. Then, please son, continue."

"Let the mute speak for himself, father," Dragos snapped; his yellow eyes darted back and forth between the two vampires and the weak human that was cowering against the wall, clutching the torch.

Lucian's grin widened. He ran his tongue across one of his fangs then pointed in the direction of Michael just as another loud crack filled the air. Dragos moved angrily towards the staircase, hissing in frustration. He stopped mid-stride when Lucian lifted his hand once more and chuckled as another snap issued from Michael's frail body. A deep roar rose from within Dragos' chest; he began to walk up the steps with a determination in his eyes to put a stop to Lucian's games.

"Dragos," Lazar spoke stepping in front of Lucian, "you may want to return your focus to the human; he seems to be planning an escape."

Michael was pushing himself away from the wall that he had been using as a prop moments before. The torch shook in his hand as he tried to steady himself so he could make his escape through the castle door. He hadn't made it far when he heard Lazar give him away. He looked up at the three vampires, his eyes filled with fear and agony. He watched as Dragos turned slowly towards him and within seconds was flying down the steps towards him once more. In a panic, Michael used the only defense he felt that he had left. He was sure it would only temporarily distract the vampires but he hoped it would give him just enough time to flee. With one swing of his arm, Michael threw the torch into Dragos face when he was just a foot away.

Dragos' stunned face disappeared behind a bright yellow flame that quickly engulfed his entire body. He became invisible to those who were watching but his piercing scream managed to be heard above the loud crackling of the deadly flames. Lazar and Lucian stared in shock as the pale skin slowly melted from Dragos' bones behind the neon yellow of the fire. For a brief moment, he stood there as a skeletal form then his body began to crumble into ashes. Michael stumbled backwards in terror and relief that his desperate attempt had proven to be successful. He shook his head, bringing himself back to his senses, and turned to limp from the castle while Lazar and Lucian were momentarily absorbed in the unexpected death of the coven's prince, Dragos.


End file.
